


aisles and aisles of dreams

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: David goes grocery shopping
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	aisles and aisles of dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).



> Title from Queen of the Supermarket by Bruce Springsteen

"David. David? Can you please focus on the task at hand?"

He's sensed no movement around him in the past couple of minutes. And when there's no response, Patrick whips around in the breakfast foods aisle, and David is nowhere to be found. 

They've been in the grocery store for all of fifteen minutes and this is already the third time David's gotten distracted. First, it was to pick out gummy worms, the kind with the _correct_ sweet to sour ratio. Then, he was distracted looking at energy drinks (not even on their list), but he had to stop and exclaim with exaggerated gestures, at the wrongness of the some of the flavours, and the garishness of some of the packaging.

"What is it now?" Patrick muttered to himself, as he backtracked along the aisle and turned the corner, pushing an almost full cart with tired steps.

They've _just_ moved into their first place together. Quite literally. The movers dropped off furniture and boxes of their stuff at their apartment, not more than two hours ago. They plugged in the fridge first, then tore through the packaging of their couch and coffee table, so they'd have something to sit on when they got back from this grocery store run. He just wants to stock up the fridge so that home-cooked meals can make up for having to live out of boxes for the first few days.

Patrick is tired, but excited, thinking about this new chapter he was about to begin with David, and a couple of months later, another new chapter, when they'll get _married._ He smiles to himself at the thought of his dreams starting to come true, but as he peeks into the third aisle, the smile turns into a worried frown at no sign of David.

Walking slowly down this aisle, exasperated and now with more laboured steps than before, Patrick feels someone come up behind him and lay a gentle kiss on his neck. A little shocked, and surprised, Patrick spins around to see a sheepish David holding a box of strawberries in one hand with a bottle of champagne tucked under the arm, and a bottle of liquid laundry detergent in the other. 

"Where did you disappear?"

"I just thought we could _celebrate_ our first night together." He says with a suggestive grin, as his dark eyebrows wiggle. "Also I picked up the laundry detergent. They had the _good_ kind. The one that I like."

Patrick takes the stuff from David's hands and places them in the cart, then pulls his loving, thoughtful fiance, in for a kiss so fervent, it would be considered inappropriate for a grocery store. 

"I love you, David." Patrick says, as he pulls away, kissing David's neck, then pulling him in for a hug. They hold on to each other in the moment, a brief respite from their tiring day, but both so content and happy to be sharing their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Rosebudd, for the inspiration. 
> 
> And always, always - to CC. Thankful for you.


End file.
